


I Will Hold You If You Change Your Mind

by Vealin



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Death End, Gen, Melancholy, Suicide Attempt, philosophical talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23077015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vealin/pseuds/Vealin
Summary: Inspired a superman comic that he saves a suiciding girl.A short eaasy full of author's own thoughts
Relationships: Superman/Reader, Superman/You
Kudos: 8





	I Will Hold You If You Change Your Mind

**Author's Note:**

> I ain't a native English speaker. Sorry for my poor words and grammer mistakes.

The THINGS, the things become ugly when it comes to the ultimate question.  
Where are we from? What we are intended for?  
These questions to metaphysics or the almighty creator can have a similar alternative that what is the purpose of us being born. I got the answer in an angry and disappointed phone call.  
YOU ARE A DUTY THAT I HAD TO PERFORM. AND I HATE THE STUPID BABIES ALL THE TIME.

The finance crisis burnt up everything I thought I had possessed. It seemed that the past twenty-eight years I had lived is nothing but a pale shadow of failure.  
I have never had a motivation strong enough to live a life that feels grounded, or strong enough to push me back to the balcony’s edge.  
The fierce wind came upon me but I was not going to bend to serpentine nature but do an end to these all. Peace and quiet like this beautiful night, Metropolis shouldn’t be bothered by my meaningless crying and complaint nor should the great guardian come to my rescue. The loss of the life and the gorgeous the city tasted so bitter and the instant I made the final decision I almost felt the happiest heaven that I’ve been searching for in all my short life. I knew, from this height I jumped, there would be several seconds I could feel the freedom of flight like SUPERMAN, but I didn’t expect his showing up. I didn’t know if I would change my mind within few words spread out of his mouth and I supposed very likely I would.

“I’m so sorry...” I said to the air and then I stepped up the guardrail. THINGS must have an end though my voice was trembling.

Then came the hero among the heroes. He floated front of me out of nowhere as if he was an avatar of my hallucination.

“I hear you.” He said. His voice was so calm and peaceful like a merciful priest in the confessionals.

Suddenly the tears broke up the fragile eyelids, so hot and hurt rolling down my face. I couldn’t insist my will under his stare even I wasn’t courageous enough to look up at his godlike face. 

“I won’t stop you if you really want this.”

“Step ahead. If you change your mind, I will hold you.”

I cried so loud and frustrated. But my embarrassing noises didn’t matter. The only sound that mattered was the flapping of the cape in the zoom wind. I saw him. The moon light and the neon lights lit up his body. He was glittering in the night. And maybe the only person still cared about me. The sense of being recognized whatever decision I choice felt so warm that I would like to stay for a longer time to enjoy it...

I stepped ahead, falling into a warm and strong arms.

I lived another fifty years after that. But the hope that he illustrated for me will fade away little by little with the pitiless time elapsing. No one can stay in that way all the time. No one can stay that powerful, neutral and optimist. But he dose. Thus how could he be more than a human illusion? A beautiful lie.

I arranged everything in place, leaving a note to mu dear butler. Then I take the gun out of the drawer, which was a gift from my father. I come to my favorable lawn, seeing the fresh green then feeling back to life again. Trigger pressed, everything is back to its beautiful and flawless origin, to the tranquility and happiness and even the void is full of jollity of silence.


End file.
